A Moral Lesson
by ashes of roses1
Summary: This story revolves centrally around the characters of Gwen, Noah, Ethan and Theresa. Please leave a review.


The succulent features of this young man drove her to desire him just by first glance. He was lightly brown haired with equally light jade eyes that accentuated his tanned complexion in a suitable way. He was dressed in a black suit to a wedding party for one of her friends, Sheridan Crane, and Gwen Hotchkiss wondered just who was this young man, one that she had never seen before amongst scores of familiar faces. 

He became astutely aware of the stares she sent his way. Sending a lazy, seductive grin in her direction, he walked off as the greetings to other people were yet to be completed. His family sent him in one direction after another, and he gave his polite but bored salutation of kindness, stepping aside in search of some solidarity away from the wedding he wasn't even interested in attending. 

Sheridan Crane was marrying Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, the older brother of a former classmate of his. His whole family, as well as most of this town's citizens, were in attendance, and his return from college graduation at the University of Chicago sent him back to Harmony for the perfectly timed event of this wedding. 

He went outside to the cool, brisk air of the summer night. The Seascape was a beautiful restaurant but he was bored with the inside happenings. Everyone was making eye contact with everyone else. His whole family became dispersed with their own interests and he wanted nothing to do with it. Although that one woman that gave him the eye was rather interesting in her own accord….

His thoughts became dispersed as he stood watching the lake water move around swiftly, hardly aware that she stood ten yards away from him now. 

A small shifting of weight and the noise made from the heels she was wearing on her feet instantly bought her his attentions. 

Adorned in an ivory dress with a plunging neckline and a bare back, her hair pinned up to show off her countenance and the jewelry she wore on her neck and wrists brought out the earthly beauty in her that took his breath away more than he dared to admit. 

He walked in her direction, the chemistry between them evident to both. Closing the distance between them, he began to bring up a conversation but not before her attention was diverted by the presence of another being. 

"Hi, Ethan," she said to him but smiling sheepishly at both men. 

"Gwen," the other man said, bending closer to give her a kiss on the cheek. "You must be freezing. It is summer but tonight's pretty chilly. Let me take you inside."

"I'm alright," she protested lightly. Her eyes remained poised on the stranger a few feet away, who was pathetically attempting to look casual, that he wasn't there to talk to her, but to bask in the fresh air of the dusk. 

Gwen offered a small smile in his direction, causing him to do the same. Ethan ushered Gwen inside as he stared after them, the matter lost and his chances taken away. He frowned to himself, the likelihood that she would be a girl he could get to know better was about nil. She had a boyfriend, or maybe a husband, what could she possibly want to do with a smart, middle-class, unemployed man like him?

Despite that, he blurted out a "her loss," to no one in particular.

"Who's loss?" he heard a voice say. Turning around, he blushed realizing that he was staring into the eyes of none other than the reason behind his words. "You can't possibly mean mine!" She laughed scornfully.

Normally he would have been perplexed at the conversation, but he was too astounded by the indirect insult to care. "And what's wrong with me?" he asked confidently.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm sure," she was quick to say. "It's just that Ethan is a great man, and I don't think I'm losing out one bit."

"How do you know you're losing out if you haven't tried me?" he flirted. "Plus, I saw the way you were looking at me earlier."

Now she was the one blushing. The crimson shade became evident through the barely illuminated darkness. 

"I don't know what you're talking of," she insisted. "Moreover, like I said Ethan is a great man and -"

"I know what you said," he interrupted. "But I also know what I saw. Don't you think it's a bit odd how we are having a conversation about a man I don't even know and a beautiful woman I just met?"

"The name is Gwen," she extended her arm. 

"Noah," he offered back, firmly shaking her hand. 

"Are you new here, Noah?" she asked. "I have never seen you before."

"I just moved back not too long ago. I was away at college."

Gwen bit her lip, realizing two things. He was most likely a member of one of the well-known families in the small town of Harmony, and also that he was, in all likelihood, younger than her. 

"How old are you?" she was quick to ask. It was the first thought that came into her mind and she aired it out without thinking.

"Twenty-three," he offered a dazzling smile. "You?"

Gwen was upset to find out that he was indeed a few years younger than her. Not like the chances between them was great, but to realize that she was physically attracted to someone of lesser age made her withdraw away from him as she grew cold and uninterested.

"Twenty-five," she scoffed. 

Realizing the apparent change in her attitude, something he could only guess came from the disparity between their ages, he shrugged off her shrewd comment, leaning against the railing that separated him from the cliffs of the lake. 

"Well, anyways I was just coming back to get the shawl I left here by mistake," she said hastily. "Have a good night, Noah."

"You, too," he replied quickly, sending a seductive wink her way, never mind the fact that she was not as interested in receiving it anymore as that of two minutes ago. 

That wink seemed to affect her nonetheless; she offered a grin in return and her countenance was marked with a small amount of elation as she returned to her boyfriend, 

Ethan Winthrop. 

* * * * *

The night passed lazily and slowly. Noah returned to the reception indoors, greeted by his old classmate, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.

"Hi, Noah," she smiled coyly. "Would you like to dance?"

His eyes drifted to the dance floor before he offered a reply. Gwen was there, dancing in Ethan's arms. "Let's go," he replied, practically dragging the brunette over to share a dance. 

He didn't realize how snugly Theresa fit into his arms as they danced slowly to "Careless Whispers" nor did he become aware of how she was looking at him, thrilled to have him back in Harmony, and equally ecstatic to have him dancing with her. 

He shifted her around, getting a better look of another dancing couple. Theresa laughed at his wonderful dancing ability, not realizing his true intentions. 

"You look so beautiful, Sheridan," Gwen exclaimed for the third time that day. "I'm so happy for you."

Ethan and Gwen spoke to Luis and Sheridan, bidding them all the happiness in the world. They said their thank yous, wishing them the same fortune. All the time, Gwen had her eyes on another man. 

The song was coming to a close just as Theresa placed her head on Noah's shoulder. Gwen was looking in their general direction, and he could swear her hazel eyes turned green with envy. But she whispered something in Ethan's ear and a second later, they were walking away from the dance floor and making their way back to their seats. 

"So what did you get your degree in, Noah?" Theresa brought upon a conversation. 

"Computer Science," he replied. Sensing the defeat he received at the hands of Miss Gwen, he gave up, finally giving Theresa the attention she deserved. "Do you want to go outside to talk?"

The conversation Theresa and Noah shared outdoors made him just about completely forget his thoughts on Gwen. It didn't seem like Gwen wanted him anyways, the look she had given him earlier that night was one he was used to receiving from scores of girls at his university. They also were the same as everyone else: looks of attraction but little else. But this particular stare intrigued him as well as it did the female counterpart. He strived to know more, to find out who this beautiful woman was and how she could be a part of his empty life. 

Theresa checked her watch. "It's getting pretty late. Looks like the wedding party is coming to a close. I'm going to go help Luis and Sheridan pack up everything for their trip to the airport."

"Ok, Theresa," he nodded.

"It was good to see you again," she smiled, her ruby lips curved upwards. "We should meet up again sometime?"

"Definitely," he nodded again.

She leaned over slowly, unsurely and placed a small, quick kiss on his cheek. "See you later," she grinned, walking off.

"Later," he waved as she left. The kiss she had implanted on his cheek was sweet but nevertheless it was not from the woman he wanted it to be from. 

He stayed outside for a while, basking in the solidarity as he thought and thought of a woman he barely knew, but wanted to know so much more about….

"Noah?" 

He turned around to see his father giving him a puzzled look. "What are you doing out here?"

Noah shrugged. 

"I want you to meet someone," Sam Bennett went on to say. "This is Ethan."

The same man that had Gwen in his pocket earlier. He could see Gwen behind him. Noah removed himself from the boredom of the lake and shook his hand. 

"I saw you earlier," Ethan said. 

"Yeah, I'm just getting some fresh air. Again," Noah joked. 

Ethan let out a forced laugh, trying hard to rid the surrounding anxiety of that setting. 

"I'm glad you two finally met," Sam said. "It's important for family to be close."

Noah nearly lost his footing with those words. Sputtering as well as trying to regain his balance, he looked between his father, Ethan and Gwen. 

"Do you mean to tell me that Ethan is related to us, Dad?" he demanded. 

"_Yes, _Noah," Sam admonished, sending him signals to cool down his apparent shock. 

"Can we talk privately." It was not a question, because Noah grabbed his father's shirt, taking him to a vacant corner. 

Feeling Gwen's eyes on him only added to his growing anxiety. He turned his back so she wouldn't be able to see him make him a spectacle of himself, to burn those holes into his eyes. 

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" he demanded. "And just how is he related?"

"He's your half brother," Sam finally dished out the truth he should have explained to his son when it first came out. 

The words escaped past Sam's mouth for the next ten minutes as he recounted how he had met Ethan's mother before he met Grace Bennett, how she had been pregnant and married to another man. And finally, how the truth had been revealed a few years ago. 

"And you didn't think to tell me this when it happened, huh, Dad?" Noah said, upset with anger and animosity. He moved away from his father, not even waiting for a reply that would attempt to justify things. 

Slipping inside the door that led to the event of the wedding, he ignored the confused stares sent his way by Gwen and Ethan as he dodged past them indoors. 

"I'm going to go talk to him," Ethan declared to his girlfriend, squeezing her hand before walking off.

"Noah!"

He heard his name, but ignored the owner of the voice. He grabbed his jacket and picked up his wallet which he had left near his sisters' purses. 

"I'm sure this came as a great surprise to you," Ethan said quickly, trying to keep up with the ever so fast moving half brother of his. "But you must -"

"Save it," Noah glared, stepping past him and making his way outside. He was blocked at the door by Gwen, who gave him an imploring look that said _"talk _to him."

But he was too angry to care, too upset knowing that this accepted truth had reached him so late. Just because he had been away for college the past four years did not constitute him not being a member of this family anymore, and being exempt from this truth. 

He brushed past Gwen, ignoring those looks that normally would have him stop and ponder the meaning behind them. She was staring at him without any surprise in her eyes. She thinks I'm being immature, he thought to himself, but refused to rehash his judgments on this issue. He walked past the restaurant's entrance to the deserted midnight road.

"I'm going after him," Ethan affirmed. "He's upset but we do need to talk."

"Yes, he is upset," Gwen replied. "But you're the last person he wants to talk to."

"Nevertheless, babe," Ethan bent down to kiss Gwen on the lips as Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, who had seen the indoors commotion Noah had created, came outside to see what was going on. 

"Where is Noah?" she questioned Ethan.

"Noah is upset and he left," Gwen replied stiffly, speaking for her husband. Usually adamant about having Theresa stay as far away from her boyfriend as possible, tonight she instead welcomed her presence, using it as a tool to get to her own desired motives. 

"Ethan," she tugged at his shirttails. "Maybe _I _should go after him."

The skeptical look on her boyfriend's face made her quickly add that it might have been good to hear a neutral person's perspective on this issue. "I'm doing this for you, honey," she lied easily, kissing him wholly on the lips.

Satisfied by her promise, he let her go off after the small figure that now was Noah. Her heels kicked against the asphalt as she walked as quickly as she could after him. 

"Noah," she screeched numerously. He turned around the first time. Realizing it was her, he shrugged her off, telling her that she should just go back to where she came from.

But she wouldn't give up. Somewhat turned off by the idea that she was into a younger man, she still found it intriguing in seeing this aspect of this man. She wanted to see the pain in his eyes, the anger he felt but more importantly, she wanted to be the one to make those hard feelings disappear. 

She finally caught up to him, spinning him around with one hand. "What's the matter with you?!" she shrieked.

"What's the matter with _me? _What's the matter with _them?!"_

"Ok, so maybe it wasn't the best way to tell you this," Gwen compromised. "But they did tell you now."

He frowned, shaking his head. "How can I expect someone like you to understand?"

"Whoa, whoa," she put her hands up in the air. "Don't blow your steam on me, ok? How dare you insinuate such a thing! What makes you think I won't understand? Am I beneath you, Noah?" She folded her arms, her cheeks growing red with rage.

"You'd love to hear me say sorry wouldn't you?" he blasted out. "Well I don't plan to."

"What you said was totally uncalled for and -" she continued just as heatedly. 

"You want to get out of here?" he interrupted, hanging his head. When she offered no reply, he added, "I could really use a friend right now."

Her instincts on previous occasions, especially with men she had just met who wanted to spend some time with her was to get herself out of the predicament by making a shrewd comment that would ensure that they would never approach her again. But Noah was not like those other men. He was caring, thoughtful and very much hurting right now. All he wanted at the moment was a friend. "Friend," she repeated his word, nodding her head. "Of course. But just friends."

He nodded slyly, and she knew she should just walk away right then and there. That crafty gaze should have been enough warning but she brushed it aside as they walked off together….

* * * * *

The next day Gwen awoke to an empty hotel room, her head aching from the lack of sleep she'd had gotten last night. Noah and her had gone to the beach around 2:00 in the morning, and had spent the late night walking along the shore, talking and flirting. It was so new to Gwen; she couldn't recall the last time she had spent the whole night with a man other than Ethan. And his half-brother of all people was the one she was spending the time with! His _younger _half-brother. 

It excited her falsely. She was drawn to the power of falling for her boyfriend's brother. The age difference between her and Noah also added to the thrill of it all, making it an acceptable friendship but a forbidden relationship. God, what would her parents think if she dated a younger man? What would her friends think of her? 

But she was just a woman. Subjected to marry a rich man who could do nothing but improve the financial status of her father's business. But ever since Ethan was found to be a Bennett and not a Crane, he meant nothing to the Hotchkiss's. If they couldn't have the Crane money, he was worthless. But not to Gwen, who in the process set by her family to bring her and Ethan closer, had fallen in love with him, accepting the fact that she would be his wife one day. But now that she had met Noah, her feelings for Ethan were becoming mixed, especially since her family wanted her to set her sights on a more financially secure individual. 

"God," she said to no one in particular, shaking her head as she got up from the huge bed. Noah was nowhere in sight. Yesterday, he had suggested they go to a hotel, strictly as friends, and crash for the night. It was too late to walk back home and the nearby hotel was a very desirable alternative, for more reasons than the obvious one. 

So she had relented, although it was clear to Noah more than to herself how guarded she was being. She withstood her distance even when he hugged her good night and wished her sweet dreams.

Oh, she had her dreams that night, a consistent display of the over activity of her imagination. She found herself giving in to temptation, breaking up with Ethan and fixing her energy on his half brother instead. She cast aside the hesitation she felt at pursuing a younger man and set a trail to win his devotions. 

She went to the bathroom, realizing that she had nothing with her. Not enough cash, credit cards that were maxed out and definitely no clothes other than the formal dress she wore yesterday to go back home with. Noah had left her all alone with nothing and no one. How was she going to explain everything to her family?

She contemplated calling her best friend for help, but realized that Sheridan was on her way to her honeymoon by now. So instead, she placed a call to the source that had put her in this predicament. Noah.

"Bennett residence," came the reply once she dialed his home number.

"Can I talk to Noah?" she asked sweetly on the phone. 

"Yes, this is him. Who's this?"

"Noah, you bastard. How dare you leave me all alone in the hotel with no plain clothes to wear or anything else!" She screamed. 

His skin caught goosebumps. He looked around. No one else was in sight, but he didn't want to risk having anyone hear this conversation.

"Ok, ok," he whispered, cupping the receiver. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want my parents not to _question _me when I get home," she hissed. "So bring me some clothes to wear and hail me a taxi cab."

"Yes, ma'am," he said sarcastically. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Just do it," she pressed. "You said we were supposed to be friends, remember? Well friends don't leave each other like this!"

"Alright, I'm coming," he said, hanging up. 

Noah walked up to the hotel he had just gotten out of two hours earlier. He knew it was immature and irresponsible to leave Gwen alone in the hotel room like that, with no explanation for his motives, especially since he should have been grateful that she spent the time trying to console him, but he couldn't take his actions back. The least he could do was to try to make up for that non-help. 

He knocked on the door, and she opened, clothed in her evening dress. He stifled a laugh, which made a shade a red cross her cheeks as she angrily shut the door once he was inside. 

"Damn you!" she hissed. "You think this is funny?"

"I'm sorry," he offered, unable to contain his laughter. 

"Did you bring me clothes?" she asked rudely. 

"Here," he flung a backpack in her direction. "Kay wants these back when you're done wearing them, I'm sure. But for now, she should be ok with you wearing them."

She grabbed the bag from his hands, going to the bathroom to change. "And don't think I'm done with you yet, Noah. You better not go anywhere!"

When she came out of the bathroom, dressed in black pants and an emerald top, he was on the bed, giving her a sly look.

"I'm getting out of here," she admitted, ignoring his sex appeal. "Thanks again for leaving me here like this. Tell Kay I'll bring the clothes by later today."

"Wait a minute, Gwen," he said, hopping off the bed. "I'm not done with you, either."

"What could you possibly have to say to me now?" she said impatiently. 

"I don't have anything to _say_, exactly," he flirted, stepping closer to her. "But I do have something to _do…." _As his words drifted off, he inched nearer and nearer to her until he finally was able to pull her to him, holding her against his frame and gently pressing his lips to hers. 

She felt the smooth features of his lips as they stroked her own. He kissed slowly but fully, the effect it had on her was striking as she pulled away reluctantly but appropriately after responding to his kiss. 

"I better go," she whispered unsurely. She stepped aside, leaving him standing there. 

She felt the searing sensation of wanting to stay, needing to feel that phenomenon once again, but she thought of Ethan, and realized the difference between being attracted to a man and actually starting something with him. She couldn't deny her attraction to Noah, but knew that Ethan was not someone she wanted to give up in the process to be with Noah.

She wiped at her red lips, as she moved past that door, holding her dress in her hand and her shoes in the other. She walked the distance to her father's mansion, her thoughts dispersed into all aspects of this young man she shouldn't have been having feelings for but was….

Noah watched her go, sighing. She hadn't reacted as well as he had hoped, but who knew what her reaction would be like when she saw him again. Maybe some time spent thinking about what had happened between them today and yesterday would make her change her mind and give him the chance he wanted. 

He couldn't deny the beauty of her, the smile that made him grin foolishly, those eyes that were forces, sending him reeling at the intricacy that made up Gwen Hotchkiss.

He wanted to know so much more about her. And for the moments they were together, he felt she wanted the same things. But the time she spent with Ethan last night before his very eyes had made him doubtful about how much she would cast aside her boyfriend for him. 

He was up for the challenge, and knew full well Gwen would be a challenge that would be tiring and arduous. But very much worth it. 

The next day, Sam Bennett invited Ivy Winthrop and her son over to his house for some bonding time. Ethan brought Gwen along for the support, hoping that her influence on Noah from two nights ago would also play a factor into having Noah be more accepting towards him. 

It didn't seem to do any good though. Noah grew peeved at seeing Ethan with Gwen. He welcomed her naturally but grew pensive and occupied at the sight of him. Recalling what he had heard from his sisters about his best friend, he decided to make it fair and call up Theresa to add spice to the mix. He knew that she had had a past with Ethan, a past Gwen was most likely trying to erase from her boyfriend's mind and it would be interesting to see how Gwen would react if Noah was all over Theresa. 

He hated to use her that way, but she would delve in the attention, that much he knew. So he reached for the phone in the kitchen, and gave her a call. 

She arrived fifteen minutes later. Ethan opened the door to let her in, and was surprised to say the least to see her standing on the other end. His hesitation to lead her inside was quenched by Noah's coming over, grabbing Theresa's hand and leading her inside.

"Hey, beautiful," he said loudly, giving her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. Gwen's eyes narrowed as she and Ethan observed the two people in front of them. 

"Are they going out?" Ethan asked Gwen, much to Noah's liking. 

"I don't know," Gwen exclaimed unsurely. Theresa had been an opponent up until Ethan, with a final decision, had chosen her but now to see her entrenched in the affections of another man she had feelings for brought a bad taste to her mouth. 

Theresa ate up the attention Noah was sending her way. She couldn't exactly say that she still wanted Ethan for herself because after he had declared his choice, she had respected it and began to move on with her life. Noah was a man she set her sights on now. That brown haired man was the one that invaded her dreams nowadays. 

Ivy and Sam set up lunch for everyone and they all made their way to the dining room, with Ethan holding on to Gwen's hand and Noah focusing his attentions solely on Theresa. 

"Oh, I didn't know we had another guest," Ivy said coldly at Theresa's presence. 

Noah, aware of the hostility between the two, quickly cut in so as not to create more friction. "I just called her. We're catching up on old times aren't we babe?"

To which Theresa nodded. 

"But if there isn't enough food, Theresa and I can go grab a bite to eat. It's no problem," Noah insinuated, seeing the crossing of features on Gwen's face. 

"Couldn't you two have _caught up _at another time?" Sam asked angrily at his son. "We do have guests here, Noah."

"These aren't guests, Dad," Noah retorted. "He's just my half brother and his mom and girlfriend."

"Noah I want to talk to you in the living room," Sam demanded.

Noah followed him without a word. Before his father could get a word in, Noah spoke. "Dad, look I'm just not ready to have a brotherhood with Ethan jut yet, ok? You can't expect me to just adjust to this in one day. Please, let me have more time to adapt to this."

"Ok, son," Sam said, convinced. Changing the subject, he went on, "So you and Theresa are dating now or what?"

Noah grinned at the mention, realizing that his innuendos were working successfully. But he had no real response to offer to that question. So he shrugged it off and said a "we'll see."

"Theresa?" Noah called out, coming back to the dining area. "Should we go?"

"Sure, Noah," Theresa exclaimed, grabbing her purse. "Bye everyone," she said. 

She received a scant murmured response for replies, if they could be called that. Gwen shot the two of them a nasty look which she hid quickly when Ethan turned back to her. 

Noah walked off, holding Theresa's hand, sensing that this little insurgence, as ironic as it was, was a necessary step onto winning over Gwen Hotchkiss. 

'So where do you want to go?" Theresa asked once they were alone. 

"You tell me, babe," he said, feeling somewhat flustered. He downplayed that anxiety with some flirting. "After all, you know Harmony better than I do."

"True, true," she nodded. Weighing her options, she took his hand suggestively, making him follow her to the car. 

"So where am I taking you?" Noah asked once he started the engine on his car. 

"Nowhere but here," Theresa replied coyly. She grabbed his head and leaned in for a kiss. 

He responded to the kiss after a second of hesitation. The friendship bond created between the two was being dissolved as the kiss grew deeper and more meaningful for both of them. 

She kissed like a dream. Capable of ridding all of his fears and doubts with just one smooch. He didn't think of Gwen or how he would win her affections. No, it was Theresa who he focused on in that moment, as he brought her frame nearer to his and felt his fingers caress her silky brown hair. 

The kiss grew harder as they tried to get all they could out of each other at that moment. Theresa had been savoring the chance to be with Noah ever since he had left for college. Always having had a crush on the young man, she had felt it return like a tidal wave coming back to shore with his personal homecoming. 

Now as she slid closer to him, letting his hands feel her skin and not just her lips, she knew she was pushing the opportunity she had granted herself, but found that she couldn't resist him. The only thing that stopped her was when he lightly pushed her off of him, and began to wipe at his lips. 

"What's wrong?" she asked as he began to stare at everywhere but her. 

"Nothing is wrong," he said. "We're just moving too fast."

She smiled at the 'we.' "So there is a we?" she asked hopefully. 

"What?" he turned to look at her, to which she raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Oh, I don't know, Theresa. You know we've only been friends."

"That kiss is not how friends kiss," she insisted. "It was passionate and sweet."

It was _the _most passionate and sweet kiss he had shared with anyone that he could remember, including the way he had touched Gwen's lips earlier in the week. But the invasion of Gwen's image on his mind catapulted him into opening the car door. He wanted Gwen. Theresa was just a friend to him, someone who could easily confuse his emotions. That was something he didn't want to allow her to do. 

"I have to go," he said lamely. Turning off the engine, he left her alone in the car as he walked back up the drive to his dad's home.

But she wouldn't give up that easily. She followed him as he hesitated going back indoors after being outside for only fifteen minutes. But before he could go back inside, the door opened and Gwen walked out, with her car keys in hand. She strode past him, apparent shock aside as she walked to her car and emerged a minute later with a bag of clothes in hand. Dumping them into his hands, surprising him no less, she stated rudely, "Here's the clothes you brought to the hotel," before walking back inside to her boyfriend. 

He turned back to see Theresa looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Oh, I get what's going on," she said crossly. "Something is going on between you and Gwen, _isn't _it?"

When he didn't say anything, she went on. "God, do I lose out to her again? What is it about these Bennett men that find her so irresistible?"

"Theresa," he began but she interrupted him.

"I'm just the side bitch you use for some fun, huh?" she challenged him. "Is that all I am to you, too? I know Ethan never really appreciated me, so it was easier to cut him out of my life. But I thought you respected me, Noah. Tell me something, did you just ask me to come to lunch with you so you could make Gwen jealous?"

His eyes widened at her direct anger, but his only reaction was to avert his eyes from her view. 

"You did!" she exclaimed, wanting not to believe it. "That kiss, Noah, that kiss almost had me convinced that you _cared_ about me!"

"I do care about you!" he insisted, stepping closer to her. 

"No you don't," she said, pushing him away. "I'm just a ploy for you to get what you really want. And that's Gwen."

"I'm sorry," he stated realistically, truly meaning the two words. 

His sincerity was shadowed by his direct admission to the truth. That's all she thought of as she sent her hand flying in the direction of his virgin cheek while screaming out a "you son of a bitch." She left her hand imprint there before storming away in the other direction back to her house. 

He stood perplexed, staring after her, his hand comforting the swollen redness that was now his cheek. Unable to offer any solace to bring her back, he watched her go around a corner before disappearing from sight before he made his own way back inside his house, ignoring the worried features on his father's face who had most likely heard the encounter he had had out in the driveway with Theresa. Noah went to the guest room, locking the door behind him. 

God, what have I done, he thought to himself. I'm interested in two woman, one more than the other, but the one that truly cared for me, I let slip past all because of my lust for the other. 

"I don't deserve either of them," he said to no one in particular. "Gwen has Ethan and Theresa deserves someone who won't use her for their own gain like I did."

Realizing how much he had lost out on the two women, he vowed never to let another circumstance dominate him like this again. He would take this experience as a moral lesson and make sure he would never play two women like this in any other situation. 

The End (for now)….


End file.
